A Regret
by Hyemin Kim
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sangat mencintaimu. I Love You, I even love the pain. Tapi, Chanyeol, disini sakit sekali." Baekhyun memukul dada sebelah kirinya. "Seseorang memukulnya dengan sangat kuat, sampai rasanya sesak dan aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar, Dobi..." [Chanbaek's Oneshoot]


**Title : A Regret**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

**[Warning!]**

**This is Genderswitch. So, Dont read this story if you dont like and hate it too much.**

**Thanks, Happy Reading...**

* * *

Detik ke 60, mengakhiri satu menit terakhir dalam 24 jam lagi yang telah berlalu semenjak sosok itu juga berlalu. Dan detik berikutnya pun terlewat dengan posisi Chanyeol yang masih tetap sama, tidak berubah. Tidak bergeser meskipun satu senti. Chanyeol menatap hampa pada ruang kosong disebelahnya, tempat yang seharusnya gadis itu isi. Tempat yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi tempat gadis itu berbaring, disisi Chanyeol.

Bukankah ini masih kamar yang sama? Ranjang yang sama pula. Masih dengan seprai putih yang sama yang gadis itu ganti satu minggu yang lalu. Hanya saja tempat ini terasa lega saat ini, terlalu lega sampai Chanyeol merasa bahwa kelegaan ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Kelegaan ini terasa perih dan hampa, Dia tidak merasakan kesenangan sama sekali didalamnya.

Chanyeol... Dia merindukan ruang kosong disisinya yang harusnya diisi gadis itu. Gadis itu yang selalu dia paksa berbaring menghadap kearahnya, hanya karena dia ingin melihat gadis itu sebelum dia tertidur dan disaat pertama dia membuka mata. Gadis itu, orang yang akan selalu merengkuh seluruh tubuh Chanyeol saat dia akan jatuh tertidur. Chanyeol merindukan semua hal itu sampai rasanya dadanya sesak dan ingin meledak. Chanyeol merindukan gadis itu sampai rasanya dia bisa mati karena terlalu merindukan gadis itu. Dia merindukan gadis itu, Baekhyunnya...

_**Jadi, Bisakah kau datang kehadapanku sekarang dan merengkuhku dengan kedua lenganmu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baekhyun...**_

* * *

1 minggu 16 jam 24 menit 3 detik, Masih menjadi minggu, jam, menit dan detik yang berat untuk Chanyeol lewati sendirian, tanpa gadis itu.

Chanyeol sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Baekhyun disebelahnya, menjadi salah satu kakinya. Jadi, ketika gadis itu pergi dan menghilang dari hadapannya, Chanyeol merasa seperti orang cacat karena salah satu kakinya di potong dengan paksa. Dan dia merasa lemah kini, merasa tidak mampu berjalan padahal dia tahu betul bahwa dia bahkan bisa berlari.

Seperti itulah Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun. Tapi, dia harus tetap menjalani hidupnya sekalipun tanpa gadis itu, Byun Baekhyun. Karena seperti itulah apa yang gadis itu katakan padanya saat dia bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan jika gadis itu tidak berada di sisinya. Jadi, dia tetap harus terus melangkah, meskipun berat dan dengan hati yang hancur.

Saat ini Chanyeol berada di dalam mobil mereka, mobil yang gadis itu pilih untuk mereka pakai jika sedang pergi kencan. Dan yang paling menakjubkan lagi, yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa miris adalah sepertinya radio sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya, Radio itu memutar lagu itu, lagu yang gadis itu proklamirkan menjadi lagu favorit mereka. Dengan lirik yang sama, musik yang sama dan dinyanyikan oleh orang yang sama tetapi rasanya berbeda, Chanyeol merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Dan dia baru memahami kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang, karena dia hanya mendengarkannya sendirian tanpa ada lantunan suara gadis itu yang ikut menyanyikan lagu ini.

_**Rasanya menyebalkan dan sekaligus menyakitkan disini, disisi hatiku. Tapi, dengan bodohnya aku menikmati rasa sakitnya.**_

* * *

Hari ini Kris dan Sehun mengajak Chanyeol bertemu, dengan alasan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dan mereka merindukannya. Chanyeol ingin tertawa mendengarnya karena pemuda itu tahu dengan jelas kenapa mereka mengajaknya bertemu dan itu pasti menyangkut gadis itu. Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah memasuki café, lalu berjalan ke pojok café menghampiri kedua temannya. Mereka tersenyum kepadanya ketika dia duduk dihadapan mereka berdua.

Basa-basi pertama yang mereka sampaikan, hanya sekedar menanyakan bagaimana kabar Chanyeol, keadaan kantor dan pertanyaan basa-basi lainnya, tapi Chanyeol tau pada akhirnya mereka akan menanyakan keadaannya dan gadisnya, atau gadis yang saat ini bukan lagi miliknya. Gadis yang hanya karena mengingat dan mendengar namanya disebut, membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit. Dan saat ini, dia sedang belajar menguatkan hatinya untuk kembali mendengar nama gadis itu dari mulut orang lain.

"Chanyeol-ah, Kau dan Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya terlalu jelas, rasanya kabur dan samar-samar. Ketika Sehun menyebutkan nama gadis itu lagi, untuk waktu yang cukup lama dia pikir dia akan cukup kuat untuk mendengarnya, tapi dia salah. Chanyeol bahkan merasa perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk dan tiba-tiba dia merassa pusing yang teramat sangat dikepalanya dan terlebih lagi dia merasa sebentar lagi air matanya akan jatuh.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol tahu saat ini keduanya sedang menatap khawatir padanya, tapi dia bahkan hanya bisa menatap meraka hampa, sedikitpun dia tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Dan pada panggilang ketiga ini, Chanyeol tahu dia harus menjawab. Bahkan walaupun rasanya sangat sulit. Maka untuk itulah Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskaannya dengan keras sebelum menjawab panggilan mereka dengan pelan.

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum kepada mereka berdua, meskipun dia tahu senyumannya saat ini terlihat aneh karena dipaksakan. Ketika dia melihat Kris akan segera melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, dia segera memotongnya karena dia tahu dikali kedua mereka menyebut nama gadis itu, dia akan merasakan hantaman yang besar dan Chanyeol tidak yakin apa dia akan sanggup berpura-pura baik-baik saja setelahnya.

Pertemuannya dengan Kris dan Sehun membuatnya lelah. Bukan secara fisik sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeol merasa mentalnya yang lelah. Chanyeol merasa tidak sanggup melakukan apapun saat ini. Dia hanya ingin berbaring sebentar, lalu tertidur untuk waktu yang lama dan saat dirinya terbangun dia menemukan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Harapan yang simpel kan, tetapi adalah sesuatu yang tidak mugkin terjadi. Simple but impossible.

Chanyeol berjalan melintasi ruang tamu menuju kamar mereka. Tidak! Sekarang hanya miliknya sendiri. Dia lemparkan sepatunya saat membukanya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Posisi yang salah karena dengan begitu dia langsung menghadap pada figura foto mereka berdua yang gadis itu letakkan diatas meja nakas. Chanyeol memandang foto itu lama, memunculkan beragam emosi yang tercetak jelas dalam wajahnya. Hanya satu foto dari begitu banyak foto yang mereka ambil bersama dalam detik-detik kebersamaan mereka. Dan memandangnya pada saat seperti ini membangkitkan banyak kenangan yang dengan jelas menghantamnya dan mengingatkannya tentang betapa bodohnya dirinya saat itu. Saat gadis itu masih bisa dia rengkuh.

* * *

_Udara sore ini sangat nyaman untuk dirasakan. Sejuk dan tidak terlalu panas. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini Byun Baekhyun sedang berada dihadapan Park Chanyeol, melangkah dengan riang sambil sesekali melantunkan nyanyian. Park Chanyeol memandang gadis dihadapannya, tersenyum kecil saat menyadari bahwa wanita mungil nan manis dihadapannya saat ini adalah miliknya, kekasih yang sudah lama membantunya melewati hidup yang keras ini._

"_Ya! Park Chanyeol! Apa kau akan terus berdiri diam seperti itu? Cepat kemari!"_

_Chanyeol, tersentak saat mendengar seseorang meneriakinya, lalu kemudian tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang tadi menerakinya sedang menatapnya dengan muka sebal. Chanyeol sadar betul bahwa sebelumnya dia adalah lelaki yang tidak menyukai gadis menyebalkan dan berisik seperti Byun Baekhyun, tapi setelah bertemu gadis itu Chanyeol malah tanpa berpikir langsung menawarkan hatinya sepenuhnya pada gadis itu. Gadis berisik dan menyebalkan yang seharusnya dibencinya, tapi juga sekaligus dicintainya._

"_Park Chanyeol!"_

_Gadis itu kembali berteriak ketika mendapati Chanyeol tak kunjung menghampirinya. Gadis itu sudah memasang wajah siap perang dan ini adalah pertanda bagi Chanyeol untuk segera menghampirinya atau dia akan mendapati dirinya berada dalam masalah. Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri dihadapan gadis itu sambil memasang senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya, berharap gadis itu akan luluh pada senyumnya seperti gadis lain diluar sana._

_Gadis itu berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya melemparkan lirikan sebal pada Chanyeol yang malah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum riang melihat tingkahnya. Gadis itu kembali melangkah dan Chanyeol menunggu hingga gadis itu mengambil langkah ketiga, lalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol memang lebih suka berjalan dibelakang gadisnya dibandingkan harus melangkah disebelahnya. Dia merasa akan lebih mudah menjaga gadis itu ketika dia berada dibelakang gadis itu. Byun Baekhyun menoleh dilangkahnya yang ke sepuluh dan menatap Chanyeol._

"_Wae?" Chanyeol bertanya heran._

"_Kau. Kenapa kau tidak berjalan disebelahku saja? Kau selalu berjalan dibelakangku." Byun Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan juga. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu._

"_Itu karena aku lebih suka berjalan dibelakangmu. Akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk menjagamu jika aku berjalan dibelakangmu dibandingkan jika aku berjalan disebelahmu. Kau kan gadis paling ceroboh yang pernah aku kenal." Jawab Chanyeol._

"_Kau kan pacarku bukan bodyguardku. Jadi, berjalanlah disebelahku." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban dari mulut gadisnya._

"_Ani! Aku lebih suka berjalan dibelakangmu. Lagi pula memangnya aku seperti bodyguard? Aku ini makhluk paling tampan di dunia Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Bodyguard." Chanyeol menjawab perkataan Baekhyun dengan candaan._

"_Park Chanyeol aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda!" Baekhyun sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan candaan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sepertinya sudah menyadari hal itu. Masih dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya Chanyeol kembali menjawab._

"_Aku tidak sedang bercanda Baekhyun. Lagipula apa bedannya aku yang berjalan disebelahmu dan aku yang berjalan dibelakangmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti._

"_Jelas berbeda. Jika kau berjalan dibelakangku, aku tidak akan bisa menggandeng tanganmu, karena itu akan terlihat seperti aku menyeretmu. Dan lagipula Park Chanyeol, kau harusnya disebelahku dan menggandeng tanganku untuk berjalan bersama, bukannya berjalan sendiri-sendiri seperti orang asing." Tandas Baekhyun._

"_Astaga Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan gadisnya._

"_Mwo? Aku serius Park Dobi! Dan satu lagi, kau harusnya sekali-kali memberikanku bunga. Walaupun aku bukan gadis yang menggilai hal romantis, tapi aku kan tetap wanita. Aku juga ingin sekali-kali kau memberikanku bunga. Kau ini kaku sekali." Byun Baekhyun meneruskan protesnya pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol._

_Belum jauh gadis itu melangkah, dia kembali berbalik dan mengejutkan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dari belakang._

"_Chanyeol-ah, kau harus mau berjalan disebelahku mulai saat ini atau aku akan mencari pacar baru yang mau menggandeng tanganku setiap kali berkencan." Ancamnya pada Chanyeol dan bukannya mendapatkan raut wajah ketakutan seperti yang diharapkannya, Baekhyun malah melihat Chanyeol tertawa dan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal._

"_Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan gadis berisik dan menyebalkan sepertimu selain aku Baekhyun?" Perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat mata Baekhyun melotot dengan sempurna._

"_Kau lihat saja nanti Park Chanyeol. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah mengatakannya!" Setelah mengataknnya Baekhyun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa kecil._

_**Saat itu aku masih tertawa Baekhyun, tapi lihat bagaimana aku saat ini.**_

* * *

Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya, laki-laki itu berjalan pelan menuju meja nakas yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah foto. Chanyeol mengangkat foto itu dan memandangnya dalam diam. Sekelebat kenangan tentang gadis itu, menghantam Chanyeol dengan teramat keras. Laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur memegang dadanya, sembari tangannya yang lain meremas figura foto yang memuat sesosok gadis manis dengan sebentuk senyum didalamnya. Chanyeol meremas dada sebelah kirinya, tepat diatas jantungnya. Rasanya berdentum, sakit sekali. Alih-alih perasaan nyaman yang sering ia rasakan ketika memandang sebentuk senyum itu, rasa sakit dan bersalahlah yang paling banyak dirasakannya.

Chanyeol, laki-laki itu, mengelus permukaan figura itu. Membayangkan tangannya benar-benar mengelus permukaan pipi gadis itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, hangat sekali, sampai kemudian sebuah ingatan kembali menghantamnya. Dan kemudian ia menangis. Lagi.

* * *

"_Chanyeolie, apa kau harus pergi lagi malam ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi._

"_Ne, aku harus menghadiri meeting penting." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengancingkan kemeja kerjanya._

"_Tapi Chanyeolie, ini adalah janjimu yang ke lima padaku yang kau batalkan bulan ini. Lagipula inikan pesta pertunangan Kyungsoo, yang mana adalah adik kandungku dan berrti calon adik iparmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa datang." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk saja dan mengahmpiri Chanyeol untuk mebantunya memakai dasi._

"_Baekhyunie, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Meeting ini benar-benar penting." Chanyeol mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu hanya menghela nafas berat._

"_Aku tahu, meetingmu itu benar-benar penting." Gadis itu membenahi letak dasi Chanyeol, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dia sadar bahwa ini adalah salahnya. Dia sudah berjanji pada gadis itu untuk menemaninya datang ke pertunangan Kyungsoo dan ini adalah kali ke limanya membatalkan janjinya pada gadis itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu._

_Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang gadis itu. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga gadis itu untuk mengatakan permintaan maaf yang kesekian kalinya pada gadis itu._

"_Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku pasti akan menemanimu. Kali ini ajaklah temanmu untuk menemanimu datang ke acara itu dan menari. Bukankah kau suka menari?" Chanyeol berkata pelan pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban._

"_Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku akan bertahan. Tapi, bila suatu hari aku lari darimu, tolong jangan marah padaku." Baekhyun berkata pelan, teramat pelan sampai dia khawatir bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarnya. Tapi dia tahu Chanyeol mendengarkannya ketika pemuda itu mengecup pipinya lembut._

_**Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku ketika kau mengatakannya, separuh tidak percaya pada pendengaranku. Tapi sekarang aku percaya karena sekarang kau benar-benar meninggalkanku Baekhyun.**_

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan dengan gontai menuju dapur, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kembali figura foto gadis itu ke atas meja nakasnya. Laki-laki itu melangkah ke arah kulkas, mengambil sebotol air dari dalamnya. Chanyeol sedang meeguk air langsung dari botolnya, ketika ia melihat sebuah sticky note yang tertempel di kulkas. Sticky note terakhir yang ditempelkan Baekhyun untuknya. Berisi peringatan yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol harus memakan makanan yang telah gadis itu siapkan karena ia sudah menyiapkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Beserta sebuah ancaman yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan membunuhnya kalau sampai laki-laki itu tidak menghabiskannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum hampa menatap pesan itu, kemudian berbalik dan menemukan sebuah cake di atas dapurnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri cake tersebut, mengambil kertas yang berada disamping cake itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan, dan sebuah note kecil yang menjelaskan darimana asal semuanya.

Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk disana, laki-laki itu membaca undangan tersebut sekilas dan melemparnya asal. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada cake dihadapannya. Chanyeol menatapnya lama, kemudian entah untuk kesekian kalinya laki-laki itu tersenyum hambar. Seminggu yang lalu, Baekhyun juga membuatkannya kue, serta sebuah pesta kecil untuk memperingati anniversary mereka. Gadis itu mempersiapkannya dengan sangat baik, tapi kemudian Chanyeol menghancurkan semuanya.

* * *

_Baekhyun sedang berkutat di dapur apartemennya dan Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu menelponnya. Bergegas gadis itu mengambil handphonenya yang tergelak diatas meja._

"_Chanyeolie, Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung, tanpa halo atau awalan yang lainnya._

"_Ne, aku dirumah. Wae? Tumben sekali kau menelpon." Gadis itu masih berkutat paada adonan kue dihadapannya. Dia pasti akan membunuh Chanyeol jika kue buatannya gagal karena telah dengan langcang menelponnya dalam situasi seperti ini._

"_Aku sudah makan. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ini sudah hampir jam 3 sore Dobi. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau ternyata kau belum makan. Kau harus ingat kalau lambungmu bermasalah." Katanya pada Chanyeol._

"_Aniyo. Aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku akan bertanya pada Sehun atau Kris. Jadi... Jangan coba-coba membohongiku Dobi!" Gadis itu menggerutu pelan saat apa yang dibutuhkannya untuk kuenya berada jauh dari jangkaunnya._

"_Ya! Park Dobi sialan! Kapan aku mencoba selingkuh?Aku menghubungi mereka hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak berbohong." Baekhyun sudah akan melanjutkan omelannya kalau saja tidak ada suara dentingan dari oven dibelakangnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan pelan untuk mengeluarkan lapisan pertama dari kue yang akan dibuatnya._

"_Aish, jinja!" Umpatnya kesal ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh permukaan loyang yang panas._

"_Dobi, kau tidak melupakan betapa pentingnya hari inikan? Aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali." Ucapnya._

"_Hari apa kau bilang? Ya! Memangnya hanya aku yang mejalaninya selama ini. Ini anniversary kita, kenapa kau bisa lupa?! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau sudah harus berada dirumah sebelum jam 7 malam." Katanya dengan ketus._

"_Dobi, aku tidak sedang bercanda! Aku akan benar-benar marah padamu jika kau datang terlambat." Tandasnya, lalu mematikan telepon, tanpa perduli pada Chanyeol yang sedang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya diseberang sana._

* * *

_Baekhyun sudah selesai menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkannya untuk perayaan kecil mereka malam ini. Gadis itu mengenakan long dress berwarna hitam dengan punggung terbuka, besrsama sepasang stiletto berwarna gold dikakinya. Dan juga rambut coklatnya panjngnya yang sedikit ikal, ia gerai begitu saja. Gadis itu berjalan mengitari meja, mengecek kembali semuanya. Memastikan tidak ada satupun yang salah, karena malam ini harus sempurna._

_Baekhyun duduk di sofa didepan TV sambil menunggu Chanyeol. Sekali-kali gadis itu melirik pada jam yang tergantung pada dinding sebelah kiri. Jam 18.50. Mudah-mudahan untuk malam ini saja, Chanyeol datang tepat waktu. Baekhyun meraih remote TV dan menyalakannya. Mengisi waktu dengan menonton TV sampai Chanyeol datang._

_Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan semua ini sejak lama. Dia membayangkan tentang makan malam romantis dengan Chanyeol di anniversary mereka yang ke-3 ini. Berdansa dengan diiringi musik klasik karena Baekhyun suka sekali menari. Setelah itu dia akan menggoda Chanyeol sedikit, mengambil handphone laki-laki itu, lalu menonaktifkannya. Melemparkan handphone sialan itu kemana saja asal jauh dari penglihatan mereka berdua, terutama Chanyeol. Dan kalo Baekhyun sedikit beruntung mereka akan bercumbu, dan berakhir dengan kegiatan panas diranjang sampai pagi. Gadis itu menyeringai membayangkannya._

* * *

_Jam 21.00. Terhitung sudah dua jam dari waktu yang mereka berdua sepakati. Baekhyun berkali-kali melihat kearah hadphonenya, berharap ada pesan atu telepon dari__Chanyeol. Tapi nihil. Handphonenya sepi. Baekhyun menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Dia menyentuh angka 5 di handphonenya, mendekatkan handphone itu ke dekat telinganya. Berharap seseorang disana mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali._

_Baekhyun diam sejenak memandang handphonenya. Gadis itu sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas berat. Baekhyun kembali menghubungi nomor Chanyeol, kembali mendekatkan handphone ke telinganya demi mendengar suara tut dua kali, dan satu tut panjang. Sekali lagi gadis itu mencobanya tapi hanya operator yang menjawab panggilannya._

* * *

_Jam 23.15. Baekhyun memandang makanan dingin yang tersusun rapi dimeja makan dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya merah antara marah dan kecewa. 4 jam 15 menit. Dan Chanyeol juga belum kembali. Gadis itu meringis membayangkan dirinya yang menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan datang terlambat seperti setiap kali mereka janjian, jangankan tidak terlambat laki-laki itu bahkan tidak datang._

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun mungkin adalah gadis yang paling sabar menghadapi Chanyeol. Laki-laki mestipun sangat tampan dan kaya, adalah laki-laki yang paling tidak peka yang pernah Baekhyun kenal. Baekhyun seringkali mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya secara gamblang pada Chanyeol, karen kalau tidak laki-laki itu tidak akan megerti. Sebagai seorang wanita Baekhyun ingin sekali-kali Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti Sehun memperlakukan Luhan, atau Jongin yang memperlakukan Kyungsoo, adiknya. Tapi... sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum miris._

_Mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk datang tepat waktu pada kencan mereka adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Karena Chanyeol lebih sering membatalkan janji yang mereka buat ketika Baekhyun bahkan sudah menunggu selama dua jam. Alasannya seringkali karena pekerjaan, tepi tidak jarang karena sekretarisnya yang genit itu pura-pura sakit dihadapan Chanyeol. Yang membuat Chanyeol yang entah bodoh atau memang terlalu baik selalu menawarkannya jasa supir dan mengorbankan Baekhyun._

_Setitik air mata mengalir dari mata yang menatap kosong itu. Baekhyun mungkin bukan hanya sudah lelah dengan semuanya, dia sangat lelah menjadi pacar yang pengertian bagi Chanyeol. Terlebih lagi dia muak!_

_Baekhyun meraih handphonenya sekali lagi. Gadis itu hanya akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Dia akan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol sekali lagi. Meskipun muak, tapi Baekhyun tetap akan mencobanya. Dia tetap berharap pada Chanyeol. Gadis itu menghubungi nomor Chanyeol, menunggu beberapa saat. Lalu kemudian melempar handphonenya keseberang meja dan menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dan terisak. Keras dan pilu._

_Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartemennya jam 00.45. nyaris pukul satu dini hari. Laki-laki itu melangkah gontai menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air putih. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia merasa lelah sekali hari ini._

_Chanyeol berdiri terpaku diambang pintu dapur, matanya menatap tajam pada pemandangan didepannya. Baekhyun yang tertidur sam bil membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja makan dan makanan yang tersaji dihapanya, dengan sebuah kue dengan tulisan 'Happy Anniversary' diatasnya serta sebuah kotak kecil yang diikat dengan pita disampingnya. Chanyeol lupa. Astaga! Dia benar-benar lupa pada janjinya dan Baekhyun. Bodoh sekali._

_Chanyeol berjalan pelan menghampiri Baekhyun. Diguncangnya pundak gadis itu dengan pelan. Baekhyun bergerak sedikit. Gadis itu menegakkan kepalannya dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol lama dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, walaupun tak dipungkiri bahwa laki-laki itu bingung melihat mata Baekhyun yang sembab. Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, Chanyeol menyentuh kedua bahu Baekhyun pelan._

"_Hei, sayang. Kau menungguku? Maafkan aku karena melupakannya." Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum._

_Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membalas senyuman itu. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk._

"_Apalagi alasannya Chanyeol? Meeting? Atau sekretarismu yang centil itu lagi?" Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa menurunkan pandangannya dari mata Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol tersentak. Bukan hanya karena tatapan yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya, tapi juga kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut gadisnya. Semarah-marahnya gadis itu padanya tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Chanyeol meghirup nafas pelan kemudian membuangnya dengan sama pelannya._

"_Tadi aku meeting dengan salah satu klien penting yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan, Baek. Lalu, mereka mengajakku merayakan kerjasama ini. Jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menerimanya, dan aku minta maaf karena melupakan janji kita Baek."Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan situasinya kepada Baekhyun dan berharap gadis itu mengerti. Untuk keseskian kalinya._

"_Ah! Jadi dia klien penting. Lebih penting dariku sampai kau melupakanku dirumah kan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan sinis._

"_Bukan begitu Baekhyun. Bukan itu maksudku. Kau adalh yang paling penting dalam hidupku, Baek. Tidak tahukah kau tentang hal itu?" Chanyeol kembali mencob menjelaskan._

"_Benarkah Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa semakin hari aku semakin tidak mempercayainya?" Baekhyun kembali berbicar dengan nada yang sama, dingin dan tajam._

"_Aniya! Baekhyun, tolong percayalah kepadaku." Chanyeol berbicara sabil mencoba untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka, Baekhyun menepisnya dengan kasar._

"_Aku ingin sekali percaya Chanyeol, tapi...setelah semuanya, kenapa sulit sekal?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan getir._

"_Disini sakit sekali." Baekhyun meremat dadanya. "Tiap kali memikirkan kau membatalkan semua janjimu denganku untuk sebuah meeting. Penting."_

"_Baekhyun, sayang, tolong mengertilah. Dia adalah klien penting dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Sedangkan Baekhyun menganga mendengar perkataan Chanyeol._

"_Tidak bahkan untuk diriku Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha keras menahan laju air matanya. Baekhyun segera melanjutkan omongannya saat melihat Chanyeol akan membuka mulut._

"_Apa hanya aku sendiri yang menjalani hubungan ini, dobi? Apa hanya aku sendirian yang menganggap semuanya penting dan berusaha sangat keras untuk mempertahankan semuanya?" Baekhyun menjeda perkataannya sebentar._

"_APA CUMA AKU CHANYEOL? HANYA AKU SENDIRI KAH?" Baekhyun berteriak sambil terisak hebat. Gadis itu bahkan akan jatuh apabila tidak ada kursi dibelakangnya._

_Chanyeol lagi-lagi terpaku. Hal ini sangat asing baginya. Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Sehingga laki-laki itu terdiam._

"_Jawab aku Chanyeol... Apa cuma aku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lirih. Gadis itu memandang Chanyeol tepat dimatanya._

"_Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sangant mencintaimu. I Love You, I even love the pain. Tapi, Chanyeol, disini sakit sekali." Baekhyun memukul dada sebelah kirinya._

"_Seseorang memukulnya dengan sangat kuat, sampai rasanya sesak dan aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar, Dobi..."Baekhyun menyeka air mata dipipinya dengan kasar._

"_... Aku lelah sekali. Dan aku ingin berhenti karena aku pasti akan mati jika terus seperti ini."Baekhyun melajutkan perkataannya._

_Chanyeol terdiam memandang Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu ingin sekali menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan memukul orang brengsek manapun yang berani membuatnya bersedih. Tapi sekarang, dialah orang itu. Park Chanyeolah orang brengsek itu dan dia ingin sekali menabrakkan dirinya pada sebuah truk, karena telah berani-beraninya membuat Baekhyun menderita._

_Chanyeol kembali terfokus pada Baekhyun saat melihat gadis itu kembali membuka seuaranya. Dan detik Chanyeol mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Baekhyun, detik itu pula Chanyeol merasa dunianya hancur._

"_Chanyeol-ah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik kita sudahi saja semua ini. Hubungan kita." Dan detik itu pula Chanyeol berteriak kepada Baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan._

"_Apa maksudmu Baekhyun? Tidak! Tolong jangan lakukan itu padaku Baekhyun! Tidak! Jangan!" Chanyeol mencoba menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan kali ini Baekhyun tidak mencoba menepisnya. Gadis itu menggenggamnya dengan lembut._

"_Kataku... Ayo kita berpisah Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol jatuh terduduk membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Laki-laki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong, masih tidak mau mempercayai apa yang didengarnya._

_Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Dia merengkuh tubuh besar Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya yang kecil. Menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Chanyeol, lalu kemudian mencium kedua pipi laki-laki itu, dan terakhir mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan semua rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ia rasakan pada satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah ia cintai dengan begitu dalam seumur hidupnya._

_Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan getir. Gadis itu kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan kali ini mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol. Kemudian berbisik dengan lirih bercampur isakan,_

"_Mianhae. Saranghae." Dan gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol yang masih membisu._

_**Saat itu aku tahu, aku sudah kehilanganmu Baekhyun. Laki-laki bodoh ini sudah kehilangan hidupnya.**_

* * *

Chanyeol memasuki ballroom hotel tempat berlangsungnya pesta pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan dengan angkuh. Seperti laki-laki itu biasanya dihadapan semua orang, bedanya pada raut wajah angkuh itu meskipun samar ada jejak kelelahan di sana. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kedua pasang mempelai yang berdiri ditengah ruangan, bermaksud memberikan ucapan selamat lalu bergegas pergi. Sejujurnya dia malas berada ditempat seperti ini, saat ini dia lebih suka berdiam dikamarnya dan mengutuki betapa bodoh dirinya.

Chanyeol mengucapkan ucapan selamat sekadarnya pada pasangan berbahagia itu dan sedikit berbasa-basi, lalu kemudian pamit. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar hotel itu dan saat itulah lampu ballroom dimatikan dan terdengar suara musik klasik yang mengalun mengiringi pasangan-pasangan yang mulai berdansa. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, disaat beramaan dia melihat gadis itu, Baekhyunnya tengah berada dipelukan laki-laki lain. Mereka menari mengikuti alunan musik, dan Chanyeol bersumpah dia melihat gadis itu tertawa kecil saat laki-laki dihadapannya membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Untuk alasan itulah Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Chanyeol menghampiri seorang pelayan yang berlalu lalang dan mengambil segelas wine dari nampan yang dibawa pelayan tersebut. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut ruangan dan bersandar di dindingnya. Chanyeol memaku tatapannya pada Baekhyun dan pasangannya sambil sesekali menyesap winenya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa lagu telah berganti. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi merasa seseorang menatap kearahnya mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan matanya terpaku pada mata Chanyeol yang memandangnya tajam.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya ke sembarang tempat saat dia melihat gadis itu membalas tatapannya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lebar ke arah Baekhyun, lalu berhenti tepat disebelah keduanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada laki-laki yang sedang memandangnya bingung.

"Boleh saya meminjam gadis ini sebentar tuan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang dia buat sesopan mungkin, tapi malah terdengar ketus dan memaksa.

Laki-laki itu menatap Chanyeol bingung, sesaat kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat komunikasi bisu yang dilakukan keduanya. Akhirnya, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan mengangguk pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Segera setelah itu laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Chanyeol yang melihat pemuda itu menjauh, segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun, mengajak gadis itu berdansa. Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya segera setelah Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangannya. Merengkuh gadis itu pada kedua lengannya, Chanyeol mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menghirup aroma gadis itu. Dan Baekhyun hanya membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan semaunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan diantarnya.

"Jadi, laki-laki itukah penggantiku?" Walaupun berat untuk mengatakan kata 'pengganti' itu tapi Chanyeol merasa dia harus tetap mengatakannya. Di detik setelah Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaannya Baekhyun tertawa, dan tawanya terdengar sedih di telinga Chanyeol.

"Pengganti?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Katakan saja seperti itu." lanjutnya.  
Chanyeol memandang bingung pada gadis itu atas jawaban gadis itu pada pertanyaannya. Dia menangkap ada nada sedih dan getir di dalamnya. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk berharap sehingga dia hanya mengabaikannya.

"Kau... Apa kau mencintainya?" Chanyeol menalan salivanya setelah melontarkan pertanyaannya. Chanyeol mendadak merasa takut mengenai jawaban yang akan di berikan gadis itu.

"Mencintainya ya? Ne, Aku mencintainya." Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol, dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan di atas dada Chanyeol.

"Mencintainya ya? Ne, Aku mencintainya." Mendengar jawaban dari mulut gadis itu, Chanyeol terpaku seketika. Tanpa sadar dia menghentikan gerakan keduanya.

Dia merasa kakinya begitu lemas saat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa gadis itu mencintai pemuda itu. Chanyeol mengenali dorongan besar dalam dadanya untuk menghancurkan apapun yang berada didepannya, tapi Chanyeol menahannya. Dia tahu hal ini terjadi juga karena dirinya. Jadi, walaupun merasa sakit yang nyaris membunuh didadanya Chanyeol menahan semua perihnya, menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol juga sadar bahwa mungkin dia sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkan kembali gadis yang sedang dia rengkuh dengan erat saat ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk dalam hati mengenai keputusan yang diambilnya saat ini. Dia tau dia akan merasa sakit yang lebih dari ini jika dia melakukannya dan bahkan dia tidak tahu apa dia akan mampu menjalani harinya seperti sebelum gadis itu hadir dihidupnya setelah ini. Tapi dia tahu dia harus melakukannya. Walaupun dia bisa saja memaksa gadis itu untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya, tapi dia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu sedih. Jadi walaupun dia harus melepaskan separuh dirinya dan hidup seperti zombie dia akan tetap melakukannya demi gadis itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, walaupun aku tau ini terlambat tapi, aku minta maaf atas semuanya. Maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil menatap mata gadis itu, dibiarkannya gadis itu melihat penyesalan didalam matanya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan saat melihat gadis itu akan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"I'm so sorry, and I just want you to know..." Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Kau tahu tidak, aku selalu ingin membelikanmu bunga dan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini..." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu lembut lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Memberikanmu banyak waktu untuk berada disisinya untuk mendengar keluhanmu dan bukannya terus mengabaikanmu sepanjang waktu, seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan..." Chanyeol tahu dia sudah ingin menangis saat mengatakannya, tapi dia menahannya. Hingga suaranya terdengar begitu berat.

"Mengajakmu ke semua pesta dan menari. Kau suka menarikan sayang?" Chanyeol menangkap setitik air mata di ujung mata gadis itu saat dia mengatakannya, maka Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai permukaan halus pipi gadis itu.

"Melakukan segalanya, semua hal yang harusnya dulu sudah aku lakukan untukmu." Dan pada saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu, Baekhyun terisak. Gadis itu membiarkan air matanya turun dengan bebas. Chanyeol tersenyum perih melihat gadis itu menangis, diusapnya air mata yang mengalir pada pipi gadis itu. Lalu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Baby, please dont cry." Chanyeol tersedak tangisnya sendiri. Air mata Baekhyun semakin banyak ketika Chanyeol melarangnya menangis. Dan untuk kali terakhirnya Chanyeol merengkuh wajah gadis itu dan menyapukan kecupan lembut pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun" Chanyeol berbisik disela kecupannya.

Di lepaskannya kecupannya pada bibir Baekhyun, tangannya mengusap air mata gadis itu. Lalu direngkuhnya tubuh mungil gadis itu, disaat terakhir disapukannya kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun, keningnya, kedua matanya dan kedua pipinya, serta satu kecupan lembut yang menyampaikan semua perasaannya pada bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhannya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak. Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya yang tetap turun meskipun ditahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Semoga kau bahagia... Baekhyun."

**END**


End file.
